Their legacy
by Angelix.onix.luna
Summary: Naruto passes the exams the first go around. As she is thrust into a world of death and destruction she finds herself surrounded by others willing to aid her, who are willing to be what she desperately wants and needs. Comrades who have your back no matter what. A generation of brothers and sisters who understand and loves you. Who you would give up everything for. OC heavy
1. Just A Little Girl

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of the name's/things you will no doubt recognize in this chapter and story.a lot of the characters you will see belong to Kishimoto**

 **Chapter One**

 **Just A Little Girl**

* * *

By the time Naruto was two and a half she realized that a large majority of the villagers hated her. Whenever she went outside and walked around the village without her caretaker who was a man by the name of Itama and therefore without the scarfs that Itama always made her wear to cover up her cheeks and lower face, she noticed that most people would always do one of three things, stare and whisper about her, ignore her or glare at her. She once asked Itama why this was and the young mans response was to yell at her to eat her damn breakfast as the twenty-two year old sat down In front of the television that was in Their shared room. Most of Itamas responses to young Naruto were of similar nature. Over the years that Naruto was under the care of Itama she quickly learned two things, Don't ask questions and don't annoy Itama; the later being easier said then done.

As far as little Naruto could remember Itama has always been in her life. The young redheaded man would sometimes go a few days without showing up. The longest Naruto would go without seeing him was three whole weeks. During those days when she was running low on the money that Itama had always left behind She was always forced to fend for herself by fishing and salvaging for things that grew out in nature like Mushrooms and nuts.

Once when she was nearing the age of three after another failed day of trying to play with others her age she had gone home near sundown and called Itama Dad after hearing it as well as variations of the term repeatedly around the playground and village.

Naruto also remembered hearing the word sometimes on the television when she watched it. She remembered how the people who called someone older then them mom or dad almost always looked similar in some way to said older person. In Narutos toddler mind that meant that Itama had to be HER daddy because their hair color was so similar so when Itama yelled at her to come eat dinner that night the young man was shocked when Naruto has yelled "Yes daddy!" To him as she sat down to eat. Naruto quickly followed the exclamation with two questions.

"Hey if your my dad then what happened to my mom? And how come you make me call you by your given name?"

The violet eyed man stood there shocked for a few seconds, He had made absolute sure to make her call him by his name when she was learning to talk.

' _She_ _must have gotten that world from whenever we go out_ ' he thought as he answered her by simply saying.

"I'm not your dad, I'm your caretaker" Naruto looked at him with wide eyes filled with wonder. "What's a caretaker?" She had asked. "It's not a parent that's for damn sure" He had replied before adding "No more questions now eat your damn Ramen it's from Ichirakus" As he finished his sentence his prediction had come true when Naruto became distracted by her food.

"Itadakimasu" the almost three year old exclaimed happily as she drugged into her food with gusto causing Itama to laugh softly as he started eating his own food.

* * *

A few weeks afterwards after her third birthday had come and gone the pair found themselves sitting back down to eat breakfast this time as Naruto started to tell him about her adventure looking for food while he was gone out on a mission.

"I meet a old man" she replied as she shoved cereal into her mouth.

Itama stared at her with a eyebrow raised, he had already known about this after a meeting with the Hokage.

"What have I told you about talking to strangers when I'm not here"

"I know but he just appeared out of nowhere! I offered him some of my fish and mushroom soup and he accepted it!" Said the girl excitedly before she started glaring at him

"ITS YOUR FAULT FOR NOT LEAVING NUFF MONEY FOR ME DATTEBAYO BAKA ITA! BAAAKA!"

The little girl made a hmpht sound as she was finishing her sentence causing Itama to roll his eyes and let out a small laugh at the girls antics.

"What did the old man say?" He asked as he bit into a piece of toast

"He told me about the Sun and Stars and how the Whole wide world was bigger to any one person" the little girl replied after chugging some orange juice

"Really now?"

"Yup"

"You do realize that the person you ran into was the Hokage right?" He asked her.

"What's a hotake"

"Hokage, kiddo he's the Hokage...it pretty much means he runs the village we live in"

"Really..."

"Yup, now hush and finish your food squirt"

"Oi I'm not mini IM FUNSIZE!"

* * *

Three months later three year old Naruto was asleep in the Hokages residence after a incident with a group of drunk villagers. Also in the room were four other individuals, three males and one female, two adults and two kids.

"So what you are telling me Fugaku is that these two are responsible for the deaths of the villagers that went after Naruto"

"That's what we gotten from them and what my man saw yes" Replied 35 year old Fugaku Uchiha the current head of the Uchiha Clan as well as leader of the Military Police Force in the village.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he glance at the sleeping children. He suddenly felt all of his 59 years. The three were sleeping soundly after a jutsu was cast causing them to fall asleep.

"Sir with all due respect you keeping them apart from her like this is only going to cause problems down the road. I remember when Kushina was pregnant Aka-"

"You know why it had to be done Fugaku. Having the three grow up together would be to dangerous of a threat to Konohas well being. Their parents enemies are to great of a threat to us. We are still recovering from the Third Great Shinobi World War not to mention the Kyūbi attack. I simply cannot risk a invasion happening because our enemies got intel that-"

"But sir"

"No buts Fugaku my word is final"

* * *

The next day Naruto woke up with a headache.

"Easy there Naruto" the three year old look over and spotted the the old man she meet before.

"Gramps What the fuck happen?"

"Language Naruto and you were attacked last night"

"Ugh my head hurts...hey what about the two that got between me and the assholes?"

"They are currently resting to your right"

The three year old looked over and sure enough the two kids that had saved her were both still asleep next to her. The three of them were in a huge fluffy bed in what looked like a bedroom. Naruto also noticed that there were a few other adults there.

"Where are we and who are they" Naruto asked while staring at one of the adults.

"We are in a bedroom of my private residence...as for who they are..well why don't they introduce themselves" Replied Hiruzen who give each adult a look.

" I'm Kanon...Kanon Senju" Replied the woman who had pale skin, dark eyes and dark black hair that went down to just past her shoulders, Naruto notice how the woman now Identified as Kanon wouldn't make eye contact with her. The man next to Kanon spoke up next "I'm Takuya Kamiya" Naruto eyes wonder over to Takuya and noticed that the guy had light whiteish blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She squinted her eyes a little in confusion. She felt like she seen him somewhere.

"Hey gramps do I know you from somewhere" she asked still staring at him causing Takuya to pout and Kanon to chuckle.

"He's the owner of the building you live in" the third Hokage chimed in before a knock was heard and a member of the ANBU black ops suddenly appeared. Hiruzen recognized the ANBU as being one of his own children.

"Dad Narutos caretaker is here"

"Let him in then Masaru" Hiruzen replied. At the thirds command the man now identified as Masaru went to let Itama in.

"Lord Hokage I was just let back into the village when I got your message about Naru...ah good your awake Naruto"

"Ita ita back from a mission ita" Asked Naruto still very much tired.

"Hai hai" the red head replied as he went to pick her up from the bed. The young ninja could feel the intense stares coming from both Kanon and Takuya but he chose to ignore them. Takuya he was used to dealing with due to the fact that he was both the owner and landlord of the building that he was currently kinda sorta living in thanks to his current long term assignment that was currently resting her head on his shoulder. Kanon on the other hand...well he certainly heard of the highly skilled twenty-seven year old deadly Jōnin. They were both direct paternal descendants of the Senju clan. The only difference being that unlike himself, Kanon was illegitimate. Itama felt a shiver go up and down his spine as he walked away with Naruto in his arms.

* * *

 **How was that for a first chapter? i know its short. the next few chapters are short to but it should start getting lengthy soon enough.**


	2. A New Friend

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of the name's/things you will no doubt recognize in this chapter and story. A lot characters you will see belong to Kishimoto**

 **Chapter Two**

 **A New Friend**

* * *

Naruto was four almost five when she made her first real friend her age. She was at the park around noon when a group of older kids decided to start harassing her by calling her names. One of the bullies had even threw a rock that almost hit her. Keyword being almost. She was grabbed roughly and found herself being thrown to the ground. A bigger body covering her up. Naruto heard a young female voice call out as she started to try and squirm around.

"What the heck do you idiots think you're doing"

The yell was followed by a number of footsteps and kids screaming. Naruto was finally allowed to get up when all the screaming ended.

"Who the fu-" Naruto started saying before being interrupted by a young girl who suddenly popped up in her line of view.

"Hi my names Kaya Namiashi, I just turned five...Are you okay, my older cousin was the one who pushed you down" Naruto looked at the girl for a few seconds. The girl had dark black hair with a fridge, she was dressed in a green jacket and a pair of white shorts.

"Yeah, those idiots didn't touch me or anything... my names Naruto Uzumaki by the way" she replied as she spotted the adult that had saved her. Her eyes immediately went to the weal-like scar on his face, running across the bridge of his nose and down across the left side of his face. Naruto eyes moved away from the scar and to the mans piercing dark eyes.

"That's a relief Naruto,...why don't you and my cousin play together" the male spoke up surprising Naruto greatly. She stared at the adult questioningly but before she could voice her questions Kaya had grabbed her by the hand and forced her to run off with her towards the roundabout.

As Naruto ran with Kaya she noticed that there were a few kids already there, and by the looks of it all of them were older then her and Kaya who started to squealed excitedly.

"I didn't know you were gonna be here big brother Yaso, big sister Aiya...oh look I found a new friend! Her name is Naruto Uzumaki! Elder cousin Raidō, Asa-chan and me saved her from some really mean kids!" Kaya yelled out as both girls arrived.

Kaya quickly jumped onto the roundabout while Naruto just stood there still a little stunned at the events unfolding. Seeing that Naruto hadn't jumped up to the roundabout right away one of the older boys spoke up as he walked over to the little redhead.

"Hey Naru" Naruto turnt her head at sound at the very recognizable voice and saw to her great surprise and happiness that it was someone she was greatly familiar with.

"Big brother Akio! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the ramen stand helping your dad?" Asked Naruto as the now named Akio picked the small girl up and placed her on the roundabout.

"Today's one of those rare days where we're closed pretty girl" the nine year old brunette replied. Akio smiled as he saw his favorite customer mouth form in the shape of a O. He continued to speak "You gotta hold on to these bars as tight as you can Naru, or else you risk flying off them and seriously hurting yourself." The small redhead nodded showing that she understood.

"You do the same thing Kaya! I don't need aunt Kikiyo mad at me...seriously she's scary when she's mad" said Yaso as he, Akio and and Aiya started to push the structure causing it to start spinning around and around.

Naruto spent the next few hours having fun with Kaya and the others. Around five thirty Kayas older cousin came around and called the kids over. Yaso and Aiya greeted the elder Namiashi with hugs.

"Hello big brother" the the two said at the same time. As they were doing that Kaya turned to Naruto and asked with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey do you wanna come eat dinner with us? My momma making noodles,rice and vegetables with some meat"

"if it's okay with your cousin and mom...most people want their kids to stay away from me.." Naruto replied as she looked down not meeting Kayas eyes.

Seeing this Akio started to growl, shocking the heck out of most of those that surrounded him. The nine year old looked Raidō square in the eye and asked

"Namiashi-sama may Naruto and I both come over for dinner tonight"

Raidō looked at the boy while replying in a friendly voice "Of course you both can." Naruto looked up at the adult in shock. Akio grabbed ahold of her hand and gave it a quick squeeze as Raidō started to led the group of kids out of the park.

Naruto put the hood of her orange hoodie up so that people wouldn't recognize her as she walked with the group. The last thing she ever wanted to do was cause trouble for her new friend. Not once did Akio let go of her hand as they travel through Konoha to the Namiashi family district which was on the east side of the village. When they finally got there Naruto noticed a ton of people walking around. Raidō led them to large house that was on the west side of the district.

"Tadaima" the group of cousins shouted as they switched out their shoes. Seeing this Akio and Naruto did the same.

"Okaeri" a feminine voice shouted in reply. The group heard the sound of footsteps coming closer before a young looking woman appeared. Naruto noticed that unlike her new friend the young woman had light brown hair and her eyes were blue instead of black like Kaya.

"Mama I brought two friends with me! Is it okay if Naruto and Akio stay for dinner?"

"Of course sweetheart. You guys are just in time actually I just got done plating everything. Go wash up then we can all eat together...ah Raidō-kun little Akari came by a little bit ago she looked real upset—"

That was all Naruto heard as Kaya dragged her towards the nearest bathroom which they preceded to use one at a time before heading towards the dining area.

The young woman who Naruto learned was the Kikiyo that Yaso was referring to earlier, Raidō and two others were already seated at the table.

One of the unknown persons was a young woman who had dark blonde hair and light brown pupil-less eyes. Naruto noticed how both she and the young girl next to her had forehead protectors on. Unlike her older counterpart the cloth of the younger girls forehead protector was red.

' _Whoa_ _their_ _ninja_ _like_ _Itama_ _is_ ' she thought as she felt someone poking her.

"Eh Naruto come sit next to me!" said Kaya as she lead her new friend over to two empty seats that already had plates of food and drinks in front of them. Both seats were also in front of the two Naruto was just observing.

"Itadakimasu" said the group as they started to eat.

The group ate in silence for a few minutes before Kaya broke it with a question.

"Hey Big sister Akari did you just get back from a mission?" Naruto followed her friend line of sight and noticed she was looking at the girl in front of Naruto.

Said girl looked up from her food and replied

"Yes I did Kaya and before you ask yes I did beat people up" Both Kaya and Naruto gasped "Did you kill anyone" both girls asked at the same time. Akari took a sip of her drink before replying "Yes, me and my team were escorting someone and bandits attacked us"

"Were you able to get some good stuff off the bandits" this question came from Naruto who thought of the times Itama would come with small presents for her like rings and stuff that he got off the people he killed.

Akari looked towards Naruto as she nodded her head yes. "I got a neat sword out of it...I guess you can say it's a family heirloom so to speak"

"Ohh can we see can we see" Kaya responded eyes wide and pleading.

"Not at the table" Kikiyo interjected causing Kaya to pout. The rest of dinner passed in comfortable silence with the occasional comment and conversations. Soon enough everyone was done and the table was cleared off.

"Big brother Raidō I wish to speak to you about something" Akari said to the older ninja as she walked over to him.

A knock sounded before Naruto or Kaya could inquire more about the sword. Everyone looked over and saw a Ninja in a jaguar mask.

"Excuse me lady Namiashi but Narutos caretaker wishes for her to return home"

"Aw but i wanted to show her my room." Kaya complained as Naruto was lead away with the ANBU.

"Maybe next time sweetheart" said Kikiyo as she comforted her daughter.

When they got out of the district the ANBU picked Naruto up and started to roof hop with her.

They made it to her home in no time. Naruto bid the ANBU goodbye as she entered her apartment where she saw Itama already fast asleep on top of their bed still in his Ninja uniform. The four year old went to her dresser and grabbed a change of clothes. After she picked her sleepwear out she went to the bathroom and turned the water on in her shower and started stripping down to her birthday suit. As she stepped into the water and started washing herself she thought of the days events. She was happy she had a actual friend. The best part was that the mother of her new friend didn't seem to mind having Naruto around which was awesome.

After washing her hair and body she rinsed off and stepped out of the shower after turning the water off. Quickly drying herself off with a big fluffy towel she got dressed and started to brush her teeth after she was done with that she exited her bathroom after turning the lights off and making sure everything was okay around the rest of the apartment the young girl finally made it to her bedroom that she shared with Itama and climbed into bed and slide underneath the covers stopping only to give her caretaker a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

Naruto last thought before sleep overtook her was

 _'I_ _hope_ _me_ _and_ _Kaya_ _can_ _stay_ _friends_ _forever'_

* * *

 **End of chapter two. i already have the story mapped out in my mind. It's just a matter of writing it down. Remember this story will be heavy with OCs in upcoming chapters. Kaya however is not a OC per say. she appears in a flashback where Choji and Naruto are sparring. shes a nameless background character...and yes i genderbent Ayame. And yes I edited it after posting...I have a bad habit of doing that multiple times.**

 **Remember to review y'all**


	3. US

**I disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of the name's/things you will no doubt recognize in this chapter and story. A lot characters you will see belong to Kishimoto**

 **Authors note:did some editing to the last chapter as well as this one.**

 **Chapter three**

 **He and I**

 **She and Me**

 **US**

* * *

The morning after making her first friend around her age Naruto woke up in her bed and noticed that Itama wasn't in bed with her. She sniffed a bit at the smell of food in the air. She moaned as she sat up thinking.

' _Itama must be cooking breakfast'_

Quickly changing out of her sleepwear, Naruto put on a green t-shirt with a big red spiral on it and a pair of brown shorts. After changing she took one look at her bed head in the mirror and shrugged as she walked away. She made a quick detour to the bathroom where she did her business and washed her hands before continuing down the short hallway that connect her room to the dining area of her apartment where she could hear voices coming from.

' _Did_ _one_ _of_ _Itamas_ _friends_ _come_ _for_ _a_ _visit_ '

Was Naruto thought right before she entered the room to see a unfamiliar person sitting at her table reading what looked like a book. Naruto observed the girl for a few moments before her guardian Itama entered with two drinks in his hand, a woman who seemed to be around his age following him with two other drinks in hand. Itama noticed Naruto was starring and decided to introduce his charge to the two new comers.

"Naruto this is Tsumugi Lee and her daughter Chiharu, Tsumugi is a old friend of mine who I meet back when I attended the ninja academy"

Naruto looked questingly at the girl she now knew was named Chiharu. ' _Could she be another friend_ ' she wondered as she sat down to eat.

It was mostly the adults talking through the time it took for the four to finish their food. As the table was cleared Tsumugi poked Itama and said "Me and some of the others were planning on hanging out at Asahi's later tonight you should come by for a bit" Itama looked at Tsumugi and shook his head as a loud knock was heard.

"I'll get it" Naruto yelled as she ran towards the door. Opening it slightly she was met by a person wearing a black kimono. Looking upwards Naruto eyes locked onto the persons own quickly becoming captivated by the persons pure white eyes. The two stared at each other for close to half a minute before Itamas voice ringed out snapping both out of their staring contest.

"Who is it Naruto?!"

"Its one of your Hyūga friends Ita!" She shouted back as she open the door fully letting the person in.

The Hyūga handed Naruto a sucker as they walked in causing a smile to spread onto her face as she took the wrapper off and started to suck on it.

Both Itama and Tsumugi appeared and greeted the new comer.

"Hey Jinichi"

"Yo Jinichi"

The Hyūga smiled at the two as he greeted them back. Jinichi was surprised to see Tsumugi there and when asked if she may had spent the night in bed naked with Itama doing the horizontal tango Tsumugi responded by throwing a wet dish towel at him while Itama blushed and denied it. The antics of the adults caused eight year old Chiharu to giggle which only intensified after Naruto questioned what Jinichi meant.

Naruto question caused Itama to run over and grab onto her protectively as he glared at Jinichi. In a raised voice he said

"Forget what he said Naruto Jinichi one of those people I told you about, the ones that like to prey on innocent kids like you-"

"I'm not a pedophile you asshole"Jinichi interrupted his friend glaring at him.

Itama noticed the sucker that Naruto was enjoying and asked the girl where she got it from. When she said that Jinichi gave it to her Itama started to growl and accused Jinichi of trying to groom her. The Hyūga of course denied this.

Tsumugi shook her head at her friends antics. She stepped in front of the two before a fight could break out. Looking at Itama then at Jinichi and back again she said

"Both of you knock it off" looking back at Jinichi she asked what he was doing here.

"I was just gonna invite Itama over to Asashi's place tonight at eight. It's supposed to be low key just a couple of people coming together to watch the series premiere of Kunoichi sentaku" pausing for only a second the Hyūga went on "Harusame Kiryū and Kaizu are supposed to be there and I think Makino and her son are supposed to be coming along with Sakai and her little girl and Yuuna and her new adopted daughter so Little Naruto won't be the only kid there at least"

Itama thought it over. On one hand someone with a grudge might try to do something to Naruto when he wasn't looking but If his elder sister Sakai was going then that means he would have back up if someone decided to try something and like him,Sakai and Naruto Makino also had Uzumaki blood flowing through her veins so chances were high that she would help if things went south. Yuuna was a wildcard but Itama knew when it came down to it she would always slide with family.

His mind made up he told both Tsumugi and Jinichi that yes he would be there with Naruto. The two adults bid good bye to Itama and both of them hesitantly gave Naruto hugs. Much to his annoyance Jinichi also gave Naruto a Kiss on the cheek.

"Bye uncle Itama bye Naruto see you both tonight" Chiharu gave both redheads a hug before she left leaving the two alone.

"Come on kid we gotta apply make up on your cheeks"

Naruto looked up at her guardian and asked "Are we going grocery shopping"

Itama shook his head yes as he lead her to their bedroom to start applying makeup.

* * *

Later that night the two arrived at a modest two story home in what was known as the civilian sector where mostly civilians and the occasional shinobi family resided. Naruto being small enough was being held tightly by Itama with her legs wrapping around his hips and her arms around his neck.

As the pair were walking up to the open door a young ninja with red hair tied back in a ponytail saw them and let them into the house.

"Noshiro where's your mom" asked Itama in a tense voice.

The young genin pointed and said "she's just went into the kitchen elder cousin"

"Good, mind walking with us" Itama asked in a tone that Noshiro interpreted as meaning stay close and alert. The twelve year old genin looked at the group

that he was talking to and said "oi Akari Kyo Kichiro Seina come with" two girls and two boys all wearing forehead protectors silently broke away from the group and followed the twelve year old as he walked over to Itama and Naruto.

Itama was quick to recognize the group as like him being descendants of the Senju clan. The five were quick to form a half circle around Itama and Naruto as they walked to the kitchen area.

Entering he saw both his sister Sakai as well as Makino and Yuuna. He also saw the host of the watch party Asashi Mitarashi who smiled when he caught sight of Itama.

"Hey Itama glad you could make it" the violet haired man said as he opened up a soda and offered it to Itama who took it after putting Naruto down.

After taking a sip and offering some to Naruto he replied after grabbing onto the shorter ninjas shirt and pushing him into a nearby wall.

"If anyone tries anything I'm leaving and I swear I will never associate with you again Asashi"

Asashi put his hands up in defense as he said "Jinichi already told me earlier that you and your charge were coming. We got at least one ANBU Incognito here so don't worry to much if anything happens I'll handle the fuckers myself" Itama let go of Asashi's shirt and started walking back to Naruto when suddenly a loud rumbling noise coming from two different places was heard by every one in the kitchen

"Itaaa I'm hungry" whined Naruto a little as she looked up at him.

"I am to" replied the raven haired eight year old that he knew was named Akari.

"My mom made some Onigiri" said Noshiro as he offered some to both girls. They both took the rice balls and thanked him before digging in.

As Naruto eat her food she looked over at the other girl and noticed that it was the same girl she met at Kayas place the day before. She noticed much to her delight that Akari had what looked like a sword on her back.

"Akari is that the sword you said you got as a heirloom or somethin' " she asked in awe.

Akari looked over at the younger girl and said

"Actually no, I just got this one this morning as a gift from elder brother Raidō, it's coated in poison so please don't try to touch it" Naruto put her outstretched arm down as Akari mentioned the last part.

"Aww baby cousin interested in Kenjutsu hu-OUCH" a woman with long white hair slapped the back of Asashi's head. The violet haired man rubbed his head as as looked towards the woman. "Yuuna why you do that for"

The woman now identified as Yuuna replied by saying "Stop trying to confuse Akari"

"She's not related related to you so-" Asashi was cut of mid retort by Yuuna saying

"She's not related to you either idiot"

"Meh Might as well be with how much my cousin Anko likes running off with her whenever their paths cross...in fact I think her and Anko are related I remember my dad told me once-" Asashi was interrupted yet again as a shout came from somewhere else in the house.

"HEY THE SHOWS ABOUT TO START"

Everyone in the kitchen moved towards where the shouting was and soon found themselves in a entertainment room where a large television was situated on the wall. Itama walked fast in order to get a spot on the rather large couch that was situated in front of the TV. As he sat down he patted the seat next to him telling Naruto to come sit which she did quite happily. From the conner of his eye he saw Jinichi as well as Tsumugi and little Chiharu walk into the room. As the lights turned off he felt Naruto snuggle up to him causing him to smile as he wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

A little over two hours later Itama and Naruto found themselves throwing their trash away. "That was a good episode right ita" said Naruto as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"It sure was baby girl now come on let's go home" replied Itama as he picked the young girl up and walked out of the house with her after saying goodbye to their friends.

Itama decided against roof hopping instead opting to walk the streets of Konohagakure to his and Narutos apartment. As he walked the twenty-four year old thought back on the last four almost five years of his life. He was only nineteen years old when he was given the long term mission of caring and raising Naruto. Officially on paper he was a Jōnin but the truth was that he had been a member of the ANBU Black ops since he was in his early teens. He also didn't loose anyone close to him in the Kyūbi attack despite the fact that his clan had taken heavy losses during the attack, he was also highly skilled in fūinjutsu thus his background made him the perfect person to care for Naruto.

His father Hisao the current head of what remains of the once great Senju Clan was the one who recommended him for the assignment. At the time he was sure it was punishment for his then fiancée backing out of their arrange marriage. His father was so sure Itama was at fault for what had happened when in truth the blame was all on his fiancée.

His father was beyond angry when the other party withdrew from the agreement. Itama guessed his father saw the Kyūbi attack and the fact that there was now a Third Kyūbi jinchūriki that needed to be raised as thus a punishment.

As Naruto caretaker Itama found that most if not all of his friends had turned their backs on him. This pretty much almost fully isolated him for a quite while before some like Tsumugi and Jinichi came to their senses and started talking to him again.

Shaking his head in a attempt to get rid of thoughts of his isolation Itama instead focused his thoughts back on the current girl in his life...back on Naruto.

Sweet little innocent Naruto. So small and helpless as a baby and so gullible and trusting as a child. Itama knew **HE** was the **ONLY** person who she fully trusted, the **ONLY** person she was completely attached to. For the first two almost three years of her life he tried keeping his distance from her at least emotionally by acting the part of a stern distant authority figure that should be feared.

But shortly before the girls third birthday Itama had discovered something had changed in his and Naruto dynamic. He suddenly didn't mind her constant clinging to him whenever he was in the village and caring for her. He found himself hurrying back to the village whenever a mission was done. Travel time for him was suddenly cut in half without him realizing it. He found himself looking forward to eating breakfast lunch and dinner with her. He looked forward to snuggling with her as they slept during the night. He found himself sending killing intent towards any and all who dared to do the same to his precious ward. He found himself hating the very villagers he had sworn to protect, hating the very village that his great grandparents and great great uncle put their heart in soul into building. He found himself with so much hatred in his heart. So much damn hatred.

Absolutely none of it was for **HIS** little fish cake.

Itama knew what he was bordering on becoming. It was so tempting yet still he knew he had to resist for both his and Narus Sake. He couldn't let it consume him, he couldn't let it out, couldn't risk letting it hurt **HIS** little girl.

* * *

Soon enough they arrived home. Itama reluctantly put Naruto down so he could open the door. He quickly ushered the girl inside and went in after her. After redoing the locks on the door. He took Naruto hand and led her to their bedroom where they both strip down to their underwear. Itama slipped underneath the covers as Naruto was putting on a large t-shirt that went down to her knees, the little girl soon joined him in bed. Itama reached out to turn off the light and the two found themselves in almost total darkness the only light coming from the moon outside. Naruto quickly cuddled up to the older redhead.

"Night night Itama love you"

"Night Naru I love you to to my little fish cake "

Itama knew he was in too deep but at the moment with his precious one in his arms he found that he didn't give a damn all **THEY** needed was each other fuck everyone else.

* * *

 **Holy shit i didn't intend for Itama to be this Dark...O.o**

 **Before anyone ask in term of actual Romance... Narutos a kid right now any actual romance with anyone will wait till shes atleast a Genin if not a Chūnin. i have a idea on who i might want to pair her up with but i am open for suggestions.**


End file.
